


The Pines go to Disneyland

by TheSnowconeMachine



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Disneyland, Gen, Other, The Pines go to Disneyland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnowconeMachine/pseuds/TheSnowconeMachine





	

Before they had even approached the area, the two younger twins were bouncing in their seats. They had never been to Disneyland before, and were even more excited that their grunkles were taking them. They had previously set all of their things in the hotel except what they would be bringing, and Mabel had spent a good while bouncing on the hotel bed before Stan yanked her off. She complained, but not for long when she heard where they were going. Stan’s hearing aid hurt him, with how high-pitched her scream was.

  
Inside the car, Mabel had forced them to play Disney songs, and she sang along loudly. “UNDER THE SEA~!” The song had just ended, and Dipper looked at his sister, earmuffs still over his head.

  
“Geez, Mabel! Could you please be quieter? You could wake Grunkle Stan up without his hearing aids. I don’t want to end up going deaf!” He hesitantly took his earmuffs off, hoping Mabel wouldn’t start screaming again.

  
Grunkle Stan had, thankfully, stopped the music. “Mabel, sweetie, we don’t want Ford and Dipper’s eardrums to burst. Gotta keep the nerds’ hearing good, so they can fine-tune their nerd ears to hear nerd sounds. HA!” Stan laughed from the passenger’s seat.

  
At that, Ford wanted to roll his eyes, but he had to keep his eyes on the road. “Now, Stanley, you aren’t making any sense. Nerd sounds? That does not apply in this dimension. Others…” He trailed off, focusing on driving instead.

  
Zoom! The sound of a rollercoaster. They were close! They parked, and before Ford was finished parking, Mabel had already taken off her seatbelt. Soos grabbed her, “Come on, dude. Safety first is what my Abuelita always said. Not that I listened, haha. Just don’t do anything too dangerous, hambone. We don’t wanna get ourselves kicked out of the most magical place on Earth!” Soos was really excited about this, possibly as much as Mabel. “Do you really think it’s the most magical place on Earth, Mister Pines?”

  
Even with Stan’s blunt nature, he couldn’t just tear Soos from his dreams. “Eh, haven’t been there yet. Suppose we’ll find out!” He got out of the car once Ford parked.

  
“Be cautious,” Ford warned, “Just because you aren’t banned in this state doesn’t mean we want to get you banned. No crimes, Stanley. Not for today.” He looked at his twin brother pointedly.

  
“Oh, for cryin’ out loud! They jack the heck outta these prices, Ford! It’s bad enough that we’re actually paying for tickets!” Stan seemed rather disgusted by the prospect, but leaned closer to his brother. “And, between you and me, I really wanna get somethin for the kids. Eeeeh? Eeeeh?”

  
Ford rolled his eyes at his twin, “Fine, one item each, and keep it small.” He would like to get something for Dipper, himself. However, he wasn’t sure what Dipper would like. He didn’t know any of the new Disney things. Hell, he was surprised that it had become so massive.

 

“Ready for the best day of our lives, Hambone?” Soos smiled at Mabel, offering a fistbump.

  
“Oh, definitely!” She fistbumped him eagerly, “TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!” She announced, making a run for it.

  
Mabel dashed, and Stan had a hard time keeping up with her energy. Ford, however, was swiftly able to grab his great-niece. He picked the girl up, putting her on his shoulders with a smile. “Now THIS is more like it! I can see everyting!” She said excitedly.


End file.
